


Bookstore AU

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, bookstore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight in a bookstore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookstore AU

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from ladydragon323 on tumblr

The local bookstore was Marianne's favorite stop on a Sunday afternoon. Granted, it wasn't easy on her budget, but she always left with a book and a happy feeling. Today was a bit overcast as she pushed open the glass fronted door and was enveloped in the vanilla scent of old and new books. Today she was looking for a particular novel, so she made her way through the stacks slower as she tried to find the book. 

As she perused the books, she saw a tall man standing in one of the aisles with a book open in one long narrow hand. He glanced at her as she moved past him. From her peripheral vision, she saw a sharp nose, narrow unshaven chin, but also a flash of extremely blue eyes. He was dressed in a leather jacket she would be willing to wrestle him for and combat boots. 

Marianne glanced around following the authors' names up the stack until finally she stopped when she saw the book she was after, on the top shelf of course. She cursed to herself, standing on tiptoe to try to reach the book. The tips of her fingers just brushed the book's spine but she could not seem to get it. Snarling, she turned to see the lanky guy with the blue eyes watching her with a slight smirk. She narrowed her eyes. “You could offer to help instead of just staring you know.” 

He frowned. “You could also ask for help you know.” Marianne made a face, though he had a nice voice and she might have really dug that accent if he wasn't being such a jerk. 

“Fine, would you mind helping me?” 

The man walked over, looking up. “Which book is it?” 

Marianne pointed. “That one.” 

His lip curled. “Interview with the Vampire?” 

Her eyes narrowed slightly. “Yes.” 

He didn't say anything for a moment as he easily plucked the book from the shelf and handed it to her, but his eyes were dancing and his mouth was quirked with amusement. 

Marianne humphed. “What is so funny?” 

“Didn't peg you for the hopeless, romantic vampire reader. Do you like Twilight too?” 

Marianne snarled. “Hey, Interview with the Vampire is a classic horror novel!” 

The man laughed which turned into a full-body gawfing. “Dracula is a classic horror novel. That is a self-indulgent teen fantasy of sexy, lonely vampires.” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes at him. “How would you know? Have you read it?” 

The tall man stared down at her, his brilliant blue eyes boring into her brown ones. “I don't have to have read it to know it's trash.” That was it. Marianne shoved him in the chest hard. The man stumbled backwards not expecting the sudden shove. He fell backwards out of the aisle and into the table with the newest bestsellers. He hit the table hard, upending the table, the books going everywhere. Marianne stood still looking completely shocked, her mouth hanging open. 

The man blinked in surprise sitting on his butt against the up-ended table surrounded by books. He looked at up her and to her complete surprise he started to laugh, which made her angry again. She started to say something, but again surprised herself as instead she reached down to help him up. Even more surprisingly he took the offered hand. 

The owner stomped over to both of them as Marianne got the annoying man to his feet, her eyes blazing. “I want you two out now!” 

Marianne frowned. “What about my book?” 

“OUT and don't come back!” 

The two of them quickly left, the annoying man holding in laughter until they were outside. Once outside the shop, he lost control again and bent over laughing. She glared at him, but then started to laugh too, a chuckle that took hold until she was in full laughter too. Finally he caught his breath, grinning at her and put his hand out. “The name is Bogart King, but you can call me Bog.” She took his hand, which enveloped her smaller one. “Marianne, Marianne Summerfield.” 

“Well, Marianne Summerfield, let me buy you a cup of coffee and we can discuss horror novels? Maybe I can enlighten you on what makes a “good” horror novel? As along as you promise not to push me into anymore tables that is.” 

Marianne looked up at him, still holding his hand. He was smiling. This close she could see he had adorably crooked teeth, but his blue eyes were full of humor and she thought to herself, this might be fun.


End file.
